1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to electronic toy telephones and pagers that realistically simulate receiving messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
As most of society is well aware, children like to emulate their role models, which are typically adults. For instance, children like to pretend that they are adults. As a result, for many, many years, toy manufacturers have produced children""s versions of adult products. By way of example, many children have grown up playing with toy lawn mowers that make clicking or motorized sounds when they are pushed. In fact, the list of toys that emulate adult products includes toy cars, boats, motorcycles, stoves, houses, guns, radios, cameras, and computers, just to name a few.
When designing these types of toys, toy manufacturers focus on attributes of the adult product that are attractive to children of a particular age. For instance, a one year old child may simply be attracted to the color, sound, or feel of a particular adult product. Accordingly, a toy designed for a one year old typically focuses on these attributes instead of the more complicated functionality of the particular adult product. Similarly, older children typically enjoy more complicated toys. However, these toys cannot be identical to the adult product for a variety of reasons. For instance, a toy that simulates an adult product too closely might be too complex for children to use properly. Also, the cost and ruggedness, of a toy must usually be taken into consideration.
In the fast paced world that we currently live in, adults are using cellular telephones and pagers more and more frequently. As for the toy telephones that exist, many succeed in imitating the general appearance of a telephone. Typically, however, toy telephones poorly imitate the manner in which an actual telephone operates. Some toy telephones make ringing noises when buttons on the toy are pushed. While these toy telephones simulate the sounds made by an actual operating telephone, they rely on activation by the user to trigger such sounds. Thus, they do not simulate the way telephone calls are received without prompting by the user, nor do they simulate the unpredictable time periods between incoming calls.
The same can also be said of the toy pagers that exist. Although many toy pagers succeed in imitating the general appearance of a real pager, toy pagers poorly imitate the manner in which an actual pager operates. Some toy pagers make beeping noises when buttons on the toy are pushed. While these toy pagers simulate the sounds made by an actual operating pager, they rely on activation by the user to trigger such sounds. Thus, they do not simulate the way pages are received without prompting by the user, nor do they simulate the unpredictable time periods between incoming pages.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy that includes a message timer, a message selector, and a display. The message timer generates a timing signal. The message selector stores a plurality of messages. The display displays one of the plurality of messages in response to receiving the timing signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy that includes a clock circuit for generating a clock signal. A random number generator generates a first random number and a second random number. The scaler receives the first random number and generates a timing signal. A counter receives the clock signal and generates a count signal. A comparator generates a first trigger signal in response to the timing signal and the count signal being equal. A display receives the first trigger signal and generates an attention signal. A switch generates a second trigger signal that ceases generation of the attention signal. A message selector stores a plurality of messages. The message selector selects one of the plurality of messages in response to the second random number. The message selector delivers the selected message to the display in response to coincidence of the first trigger signal and second trigger signal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy pager. The toy pager includes a visual display and a transducer. A message timer delivers a first trigger signal to the transducer, which generates an attention signal. The play switch is actuatable to generate a second trigger signal. A message selector has a memory for storing a message. The message selector delivers the message to the visual display in response to the second trigger signal.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy telephone. The toy telephone includes a speaker and a ringer. The message timer delivers a first trigger signal to the ringer, which generates an attention signal. A switch is actuatable to generate a second trigger signal. A message selector has a memory for storing a message. The message selector delivers the message to the speaker in response to the second trigger signal.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a toy that includes: means for generating a timing signal, means for storing a message, and means for displaying the message in response to the timing signal.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy that includes: means for generating a timing signal, means for storing a message, means for generating an attention signal in response to the timing signal, means for selecting the message in response to the attention signal, and a means for displaying the message.
In accordance with a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a toy. The method includes the steps of: generating a timing signal, storing a message, generating an attention signal in response to the timing signal, selecting the message in response to the attention signal, and displaying the message.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a toy that includes: means for generating a random timing signal, means for storing a message, and means for displaying the message in response to the timing signal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating a toy. The method includes the steps of: generating a random timing signal, storing a message, generating an attention signal in response to the timing signal, selecting the message in response to the attention signal, and displaying the message.